


Less Developed Ideas

by TheLamianArtist



Series: A Grand Misadventure [2]
Category: The Misadventures of Tallulah Casey - Louise Rennison
Genre: AU, Idea dump, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLamianArtist/pseuds/TheLamianArtist
Summary: Ideas, headcanons, and other half developed things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm gonna dump all my half-developed ideas until I can turn them into works. There's gonna be a bunch of AUs and stuff in here as well as some headcanon stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some basic headcanons. 
> 
> (this is going to be prone to editing as I develop my take of the characters further)

Tallulah

\- Her dad is Scottish (Georgia visits scotland, I know that in HtMATFiLWY georgia says they're related through lullah's mum but Georgia never says anything about being Irish)  
\- She's is good at mimicking ("Have you got a Northern accent in three weeks?" - Georgia, how to make any twit fall in love with you)  
\- Plays the violin (she hasn't brought it to school because it's a family heirloom Stroh violin, the kind with an amplification horn - she's named it Duchess)  
\- Used to be the weird kid at school and didn't go to sleepovers or parties (mum was never home long enough to ask about them)  
\- Very much Bi, also a definitely a top (she had a massive crush on Honey and that's why Rennison got rid of her)  
\- She's definitely the Mum friend, she's spent too much time looking out for Connor not to be  
- Kept the knife from the poem (fiddles with it sometimes, like a dangerous fidget spinner)  
\- Ends up being somewhere around 6 foot tall, and also gets massive stretch marks on her back because her growth spurts are fast and intense

Cain

\- Demiromantic and greysexual (doesn't have the language for it yet, his "dating" is him trying to be as normal as possible - it's not like he has healthy examples of a romantic relationship to look up to)  
\- Isn't quite sure what to think of Tallulah keeping his knife (on one hand it's kinda nice she kept something he gave her, on the other hand he really liked that knife)  
\- He was definitely a mama's boy until she left (that's why it hit him the hardest)  
\- He's the skinniest out of the three brothers, but not the shortest (that's Ruben)  
\- Gets along with Vaisey, they bond over being hopeless romantics and also Romantics  
\- His awful handwriting comes from an old injury to his dominant wrist (it got bent he was 7 and never healed right)  
\- He learned how to knit and crochet from his mum before she left and taught himself how to tat lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bent wrist doesn't affect my knitting or crochet so Cain's doesn't affect his.


	2. The BHNA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BNHA related AU. This one might also get updated at some point.

Tallulah - Pheonix (it's a fire-themed stockpiling strength quirk, she absorbs fire to use it to heal and as strength - she can also use it like a normal pyrokinetic)  
Flossie - sonic scream  
Honey - solid/goopy photokinesis (kinda like honey that crystallises into amber)  
Jo - super strength  
Vaisey - Botanokinesis

Phil - fire breath  
Jack - enhanced strength  
Ben - enhanced speed  
Charlie - electricity manipulation

Cain - shadow teleportation  
Reuben/Seth - shadow form

Alex/Ruby - technomancy

Dother hall is a small hero academy up in Yorkshire, though it also trains its students in applying their quirk to every day matters. The laws regarding quirk use are different, and self defense is a mandatory subject in school. Heroing isn't as flashy a job as it is in Japan, because they're only needed for far-reaching cases.   
The tree sisters signed up for the drama program Dother Hall runs and Tallulah gets reassigned to the hero program because of the way her quirk works (she's basically a self-healing tank).  
The Wolfe academy boys are attending as part of a program that's meant to "turn troubled youth into productive citizens".  
The Hinchcliff brothers are locals who attend the standard programs, but Cain transfers into the hero program.


	3. Playlists!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlists I've made for ships and characters. I plan to add more playlists as I make them and finish the covers of the ones I have already.

Eyes Like A Wildcat - Tallulah Casey

She's so young and deserves to have a term without being harassed by anyone for things out of her control.

 

Dark Black Crow - Cain Hinchcliff

I think he's capable of growth, and I think he really does like Tallulah. He just needs the opportunity to grow.

 

Fierce Vixen - Jo

The name is from the quote Monty used to describe Jo in the second book, though without the "little" because you don't really want to be calling Jo or Hermia little or they will fight you.

 

Cupid Painted Blind - Tallulah and Cain

Named after the quote Cain left for Tallulah, and the cover art is something I drew myself. I like to think she kept the knife, partially to spite him, partially because a knife is useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlists to be added:  
> Jo  
> Honey  
> Flossie  
> Vaisey  
> Tree Sisters (group playlist)  
> Wolfe Boys (group playlist)  
> Tallulah/Honey (relationship)  
> Vaisey/Jack (relationship)  
> Vaisey/Tallulah (relationship)  
> Flossie/Tallulah (relationship)


End file.
